Oh non
by Seraf
Summary: Nous sommes le 24 decembre et Lily s'aprete a passer noël au Chateau sans ses amies.. Seule ? pas totalement, peut etre que James va s'en meler.


**Oh non...**

Il faisait déjà jour depuis quelques heures quand Lily se réveilla. Elle se réveillait toujours assez tôt en vacances, n'étant pas spécialement adepte des grasses matinées. Et qu'aujourd'hui soit le 24 décembre ne changeait rien à la donne. Elle soupira et se leva. Un coup d'œil à la fenêtre lui fit comprendre que cette année encore elle verrait un Noël blanc. C'était l'un des avantages non négligeables dans le fait de résider dans un château situé tout au nord de l'Angleterre.

Le désavantage non négligeable en contrepartie c'était qu'il ne faisait pas chaud. Et son pyjama en pilou avec des oursons dessus ne la réchauffait pas suffisamment. Encore un peu ensommeillée elle se hâta vers les douches pour se laver et s'habiller, chaudement il va de soit. Malgré les efforts des elfes de maison on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que le château avait une température agréable en hiver. Surtout quand on n'était pas habitué au climat, ce qui était le cas de la jeune fille même après 7 années.

Elle ne savait pas encore comment elle allait occuper sa journée, elle était toute seule. La plupart de ses amies avaient préféré rentrer chez elles, notamment à cause de la pression de leurs parents, avec ce qui se passait en ce moment… Tout le monde était un peu parano et Noël prenait plus d'importance que d'habitude, les gens ont tendance à se rattacher comme ils peuvent à ce qui leur apporte un peu d'espoir. Certains anciens reviendraient peut être passer le réveillon au château mais le réveillon était encore loin. Et ne l'enchantait pas plus que ça de toute manière. Elle y irait néanmoins, ne serait-ce que pour la qualité du repas.

Dans ces moments là, il ne lui restait pas grand chose pour s'occuper, elle irait bosser sans doute et lire aussi. Après tout la bibliothèque ne fermait jamais pour les vacances. Lily n'était pas spécialement un bourreau de travail, mais ça l'occupait, et des fois il y'avait des intérêts à fréquenter assidûment la bibliothèque, certains livres étaient de véritables mines d'or. Evidemment fallait aimer. Mais avant toute chose il fallait se remplir l'estomac.

C'est donc dans ce but qu'elle descendit dans la grande salle. Elle était quasiment déserte ce qui ne l'étonna pas. Elle s'assit à sa place habituelle. Le café était encore bien chaud et elle le but avec délice. Ici et là quelques personnes déjeunaient elles aussi, elles devaient pouvoir se compter sur les extrémités du corps humain. A la table de Griffondor elle n'était pas la seule, un petit deuxième année (vraiment petit, elle n'était pas si petite, Elle, à l'époque se dit-elle) avalait son bol de céréale.

« Toi non plus tu n'as pas d'amis ? »

Elle leva les yeux en espérant de tout cœur ne pas voir ce qu'elle vit... Comme bien souvent ses espoirs ne furent pas comblés car devant elle se trouvait l'un des garçons les plus ennuyants de la promo… James Potter.

« Ta petite bande t'a lâché ? »

Il s'assit lourdement sur le banc qu'il avait devant lui. Et entreprit de verser des sucres dans son café en les faisant voltiger magiquement. Elle roula les yeux, décidément il ne perdait rien pour se faire remarquer.

« Boah tu sais... T'es pas loin de la vérité, c'est le mauvais moment du mois pour Remus, Peter est rentré chez lui, et Sirius, bah on avait prévu de passer nos vacances ensemble mais il s'est trouvé une copine alors ça me tente pas de trop de tenir la chandelle. »

Elle retint un sourire. D'une part parce que ça avait l'air de vraiment emmerder James et que ce qui emmerdait James avait pour don de lui détendre les zygomatiques . D'autre part parce-que ça signifiait qu'elle aurait sans doute pas à se supporter les différentes frasques des maraudeurs pendant le réveillon, et ça c'était vraiment une bonne nouvelle. Non pas qu'elle trouvait les maraudeurs totalement cons... Bon okay si en fait, quand ils le voulaient ils pouvaient vraiment être cons et lourds, et ils le voulaient souvent, mais aussi parce-que ils avaient le don de se croire drôle alors ils continuaient, à faire leurs farces d'un niveau tellement élevé que même un chuesne des rivières aurait trouvé pathétique. Elle nota néanmoins mentalement de se renseigner sur l'identité de cette pauvre fille qui était tombée dans les bras de Sirius.

En faite les maraudeurs étaient plutôt 'gentils' mais séparément. Quand ils étaient tout les quatre, pas moyen d'avoir une conversation sérieuse sans que James ne décide de se la péter devant ses camarades, sans que Sirius ramène une anecdote qui allait les faire rire mais pas les interlocuteurs qui ne comprendraient pas. Peter n'osait quasiment jamais contredire ses camarades et Remus était bien souvent évincé par les personnalités explosives des deux chefs de groupe. Tous ensemble il n'y en avait pas un pour rattraper l'autre et c'est pour ça qu'elle ne les aimait pas

C'était dommage car James savait se montrer gentil, Sirius serviable, Peter avait de bons arguments et pouvait presque tenir un débat mais il était trop timide, quant à Remus quand on commençait à le connaître on découvrait que c'était quelqu'un de très attentionné, jamais méchant et toujours près à rendre service. Malheureusement c'était tellement rare, ils étaient tellement collés les uns aux autres qu'elle en oubliait facilement comment ils étaient pris à part.

D'un point de vue plus personnel elle en avait plus que marre de voir les tentatives pathétiques de James pour la draguer, il était de notoriété publique qu'il voulait sortir avec elle, mais il n'avait apparemment pas le courage de le faire seul ou alors ses amis étaient plus que garnis en superglu car à chaque fois il y'avait sa petite bande autour, et c'était vraiment pas le bon plan.

« C'est ce qu'on appelle ne pas avoir de pot ? Bon courage pour cette journée en solitaire alors, moi je vais bosser. » Dit-elle en se levant.

Elle parti donc à la bibliothèque, elle avait un essai à rédiger sur une potion qui permettait de se fondre dans le décor, pas d'être invisible, ça c'était pas une potion qu'il fallait, mais avoir un corps de telle manière que vous fassiez caméléon. Bref toujours était-il qu'il fallait qu'elle rédige trois rouleaux de parchemin sur la question et que ça ne s'annonçait pas très facile. Néanmoins l'absence des filles avec lesquelles elle avait l'habitude de traîner et l'air déconfit l'avaient assez enhardie pour la faire finir cet essai dans la journée. Comme ça au moins elle serait tranquille après (et éviterait de tomber sur un James en mal d'amour ou d'amitié).

Cela se révéla en fait plus facile qu'elle ne le pensait mais aussi bien plus long que prévu. Elle décida de ne pas aller manger sur le moment (calant son estomac avec quelques gâteaux qui traînaient au fond de son sac) pour pouvoir finir dans la foulée. Elle savait que sinon il lui faudrait un certain temps pour se remettre dans le bain et ça serait autant de temps de perdu. Bref toujours est-il que c'était un des avantages des vacances, pas d'horaires à suivre. Etre totalement libre de ses journées dans la limite des règles bien entendu. Il était trois heures et demie quand elle plaça le point final. Le jour s'était déjà assombri, la nuit tombait vite en ce moment.

Elle se relut, profitant du temps de lumière naturelle qu'il lui restait, il lui faudrait allumer les bougies après et elle trouvait que c'était fatiguant pour les yeux. Elle ne savait plus exactement à quelle heure le dîner de Noël commencerait, alors elle demanda à la bibliothécaire (qui l'aimait bien, Lily était une lectrice assidue et aussi respectueuse) qui la renseigna aimablement. Il commencerait à 8h et se prolongerait plus ou moins tard dans la nuit suivant les participants.

Ca lui laissait 4h elle ne tiendrait pas sans manger. Elle descendit donc les étages et se dirigea vers les cuisines. Les elfes étaient toujours très serviables et elle se dégota un goûter copieux. Elle sortait une moitié de pain au chocolat dans la bouche (l'autre moitié était déjà en train d'hurler à mort entourée de divers sucs gastriques que nous éviterons de détailler ici par respect pour vos oreilles chastes et pures), quand elle tomba nez à nez avec une jeune fille à la peau très pâle aux longs cheveux portant une robe de sorcier très longue en velours violet.

« Lily ! » S'exclama la jeune femme.

« Mary! »

Mary était une Serpentarde deux ans plus âgée que Lily qui s'en était prise un peu plein la gueule quand elle avait commencé à se rapprocher d'un Griffondor nommé Alex. Lily avait été l'une des premières à sympathiser avec la jeunes fille, ce qui expliquait la joie qu'elle avait à la revoir en cette veille de Noël.

« Que viens tu faire ici ? Alex n'est pas avec toi ? »

« Non, malheureusement il est retenu ce soir. Alors je suis venue passer Noël ici. Et puis j'ai quelques petites choses à dire au directeur mais tu te doute que je ne peux pas t'en parler. »

Lily acquiesça, elle ne savait pas exactement ce que faisait Mary mais elle n'en parlait pas beaucoup. Ce qui se comprenait, avec le climat de semi-guerre qui régnait en ce moment dans le monde sorcier. Mary n'en était pas moins curieuse des nouvelles de Poudlard. Elle monta donc avec Lily jusqu'à la salle commune des Griffondors, elle était déserte alors de toute manière ça ne portait pas vraiment à conséquences.

Lily ne s'était pas trompée et c'était bien un Noël blanc qui l'attendait. Quand elle descendit vers 8h moins le quart elle constata que le blanc était la seule couleur qu'on voyait à perte de vue, même le lac était assez gelé pour pouvoir faire des triples boucles piquées dessus sans risquer le bain de glaçons. Le hall tout en entier était décoré de diverses petites sculptures représentant des anges, des étoiles, des stalactites en matière transparente, semblable à la glace qui étincelait.

C'était très joli, comme tout les ans d'ailleurs, ça allait faire le quatrième Noël qu'elle passerait ici, elle ne s'en plaignait pas, c'était très joli et on mangeait très bien, les elfes de maisons se surpassaient. Par contre c'était la première année qu'elle allait passer aussi seule. Quand elle entra dans la grande salle elle ne fut pas surprise de voir qu'il ne restait plus qu'une table et qu'il n'y avait pas plus de 20 élèves restant. Mary était déjà en bas, elle était descendu bien avant, et elle parlait avec quelques professeurs. Assis seul sur un banc, James semblait compter les rainures du bois qui composait la table devant lui.

« Tu n'as toujours pas retrouvé tes amis ? »

« Hmm ? » Il leva la tête. « Non Sirius est je sait pas où avec sa copine, et bon, je pense pas qu'il reste très longtemps après le dîner quoi. »

« Hmm, c'est qui ? »

« Trelawney, la Serdaigle pseudo-devineresse... »

« Euhhhh ? »

« Oui ça m'a autant surpris que toi. »

Sibylle Trelawney, n'était pas une méchante fille non, elle n'était pas nan plus spécialement moche, mais pas spécialement belle pour autant, quelqu'un de normal quoi, non ce qui était problématique c'est qu'elle était totalement obsédée par ses pouvoir de divinations, elle se marginalisait volontairement, et aimait prédire des choses affreuses qui malheureusement se révélaient fort souvent vraies. Mais bon Sirius était quelqu'un de plutôt bizarre alors ils iraient plutôt bien ensemble.

« Hmm pas de pot décidément, à croire que la chance tourne. »

Elle s'assit à coté de lui néanmoins et commença à grignoter quelques petites cacahuètes enrobées de praliné pour se mettre en bouche.

« C'est joli dehors tu trouve pas ? » demanda James sur le ton du gars qui veut faire la conversation, mais elle savait parfaitement qu'il essayait de passer le temps et avait décidé que Lily serait son amie de la soirée. Ce dont en toute honnêteté, elle n'avait aucune envie. Elle bougonna une réponse sans grand enthousiasme, il dut le ressentir car il ne lui redemanda pas de sitôt.

Le repas ne tarda pas, Dumbledore, ponctuel comme à son habitude arriva à 8h tapante et le repas commença, il ne restait pas énormément de professeurs et pas nan plus énormément d'élèves, ce qui donnait une ambiance assez 'sympathique' au repas. Les professeurs parlaient facilement avec les élèves et Mary s'était installée à coté de Lily ce qui permit à la jeune fille d'ignorer James pendant tout le repas. Enfin pendant une partie du repas, car le plat de résistance était à peine fini que Mary dû partir pour une urgence d'après ses dires. Il ne restait plus que James qui, elle le sentait, allait s'en donner à cœur joie pour compenser l'absence totale de conversation de son pote.

« Lily, tu ne voudrais pas m'accompagner après le repas ? J'aimerai bien qu'on aille voir les décorations autour du lac, il paraît que leurs résidents ont fait quelque chose de superbe. »

Elle s'apprêtait à répondre quand « Mais bien sûr qu'elle va vous accompagner, vous verrez c'est très joli. » Dumbledore avait parlé, et Lily sentait que elle ne pouvait pas le contredire... Surtout en ce jour de Noël, alors elle accepta. C'est fou comme quand on n'a pas envie que quelque chose se termine, il passe à une vitesse hallucinante… C'est ce qui se produisit pour le repas et en deux coups de cuiller à pot elle se retrouva debout croisant le regard d'un James qui devait être en état d'exultation avancée suite aux propos du directeur.

Il l'accompagna dans le grand hall et d'un coup de baguette fit venir leurs manteaux. Qui n'étaient pas de trop, en effet, on pouvait pas dire qu'il faisait chaud. Mais les manteaux sorciers étaient magiques, c'est le cas de le dire, alors elle ne ressentit pas spécialement le froid si ce n'est sur ses joues qui rougirent instantanément.

« Je suis content que tu soit là tu sais, même si je sais que c'est pas de ton plein gré. »

'Tu l'as dit bouffi' se retint-elle de dire.

« Mais ça me fait plaisir quand même... J'avais pas envie de remonter dans la salle commune, c'est vraiment pas drôle de passer la nuit de Noël tout seul. Alors que tout le monde s'amuse et ce genre de choses. Tu dois être aussi seule que moi non ? »

« Hmm, bah je considère Noël comme un jour comme les autres tu sais, je ne fais pas spécialement de fixettes dessus. »

Il étaient arrivés devant le lac et Lily en oublia même que le garçon à coté d'elle était quelqu'un qu'elle avait du mal à supporter car il n'avait pas menti, la déco autour du lac était tout bonnement à tomber. Les arbres étaient reliés par des guirlandes en cristal qui brillaient à la lumière de la lune. Elle était pleine d'ailleurs et elle eût une pensée pour le pauvre Remus qui lui aussi passerait sa nuit seul.

La neige sur les bords du lac faisait un tapis immaculé illuminés de bleu et de blanc. Au milieu du lac une statue de sapin faite de glace se trônait majestueuse. La glace alentour paraissait solide alors elle décida d'aller le voir de plus près. Solide mais glissante, elle trébucha à plusieurs reprises, néanmoins à chaque fois James la retint, et elle fini par accepter le bras qu'il lui tendait, il était plus assuré qu'elle, peut être plus d'habitude, ou un instinct plus développé. Finalement il n'était pas si méchant que ça quand il voulait.

Le sapin était décoré de toutes sortes de sculptures, bien sur, en glace. Des anges, des pères noëls, des chaussures, mais aussi des roses, des chandelles et d'autres formes plus ou moins tarabiscotés qui devaient sans le moindre doute avoir une signification pour le peuple de l'eau mais qui restaient fort obscures pour les deux étudiants. Il décrocha une rose, même dans sa main elle ne fondait pas, et la mis dans les cheveux de Lily. Elle sourit, peut-être était-ce la magie de Noël mais elle trouvait James moins embêtant que d'habitude. Elle oubliait même qu'il s'agissait de James Potter.

Alors qu'elle levait la main vers sa tête pour la toucher, elle sentit un petit flocon froid s'écraser sur sa peau. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et en effet, dans la noirceur de la nuit des petits flocons commençaient à tourbillonner. « Il neige » murmura-t-elle. Les yeux fixés au ciel, elle ne se sentit pas tomber en arrière. James la rattrapa dans ses bras et la remis debout

« Lily.. »

Elle se tourna vers lui et vit que son index pointait vers le haut. Elle leva les yeux, pour voir un gui glacé au-dessus de leurs têtes. Elle croisa son regard, il s'approcha de son visage et...

« Oh non... »

° Fin°

Hmm oui c'est cruchon et alors ? Xd Bon ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit de one shot. Donc bonnes fêtes a tous o

Et pis j'aime toujours autant les reviews


End file.
